F-15 Eagle
The is a single seat, twin engine, all weather, air superiority and tactical fighter designed to gain and maintain air superiority in aerial combat. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the F-15 Eagle appears as a Killstreak reward. If you are on factions SAS or USMC and call in an Airsrike, three F-15 Eagles will deliever the payload. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The F-15 Eagle is commonly seen in campaign, most notably providing Close-Air Support in "Team Player" and performing SEAD operations during the assault on the Gulag during the mission "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the F-15 Eagle appears in multiplayer as a killstreak reward. Three F-15 Eagles are unlocked as a 6-kill killstreak, the Precision Airstrike. This airstrike is directional and calls in three F-15s to cluster bomb an area, similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version. Unlike the Stealth Bomber, the F-15s will show up (but will not be announced) since F-15's do not have stealth technology. Appearance in Campaign *"S.S.D.D" *"Team Player" *"The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" *"The Gulag" *"Exodus" *"Wolverines" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"Whiskey Hotel" *"Just Like Old Times" (Hostile) Known F-15s Formations *Jester One-One *Devil One-One *Phoenix One-One *Cujo Two-One Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In the Battle of New York where F-15s are spotted dog-fighting with Russian MiG-29s, and are seen destroying a Russian base and several SAM sites in the intro of "Hunter Killer". They are seen once again in "Iron Lady" attacking the invading Russian forces. Known F-15 Eagles * Lightning One-One Gallery F-15E MW3.jpg|A F-15 Eagle in the "Hunter Killer" cutscene. File:MW3-Glock-1 F-15.jpg Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The Airstrike's damage radius in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is larger than that of the other Modern Warfare games. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *All F-15s in the game bear the tail code "IW4" on their vertical stabilizers. The code usually identifies a plane's unit or base assignment, but since "IW4" is not in use by any of those entities, it clearly refers to the game's engine. *The F-15s in many different levels (such as "Exodus", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and others) have no visible pilots. *On the PC, if the player no-clips in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" under the F-15 Eagle the landing gear is still deployed. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *An error in the introduction of "Hunter Killer" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 has the subtitles refer to the F-15 Lighting 1-1's pilot as "F-22 Pilot." This may indicate the aircraft were not originally intended to be F-15s; the cutscene also states the aircraft are carrying JDAM bombs despite them being the same air-to-air configuration seen in the in the rest of the game. *Occasionally airborne F-15s are an on-ground model with the canopy open. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles